


How Bette Took the Name Flamebird

by IAmStoryteller



Series: DC and Marvel Retellings/Continuations Dump [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Flamebird - Fandom, Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans
Genre: Gen, it stands to reason that he must have told bette about it, since clark later tells dick about story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the epic retelling of Flamebird (That does not exist, except in my mind), we learn about Bette Kane learns about the name Flamebird.  Featuring Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Bette Took the Name Flamebird

**Author's Note:**

> Took the story of the legend of Nightwing and Flamebird from http://superman.wikia.com/wiki/Nightwing_and_Flamebird

Well, she was going to die at the tender age of fifteen and just as soon as she took down her first major villain. At least, Aunt Kathy would be proud of her. Bette was dangling from the rooftop of the building where she just seen the Wizard’s crew get arrested by her officer friend lady, but the Wizard and she had still been fighting. 

Now she was so tired and weak, she could not pull herself up. She obviously needed more endurance training if she managed to survive. She was surprised no one saw her, then again, the city was going back online from a state¬wide blackout, so the nameless vigilante that saved the day was far from everyone’s mind. She hoped that no one got too hurt when it was dark. The Wizard was cunning enemy, but with help from a local gang and the SFPD, Bette managed to not make a fool of herself.

“It seems that you need some help, kiddo,” said a voice. Bette found herself being picked up and carried, gently, by Superman. Superman, in all his glory, with his blue suit, and the symbol on his chest. He was must bigger than Bette expected, than again she was still a growing girl herself. What was he doing all the way in San Francisco? He landed them on the roof of the building and stood her up. Bette knew her face was as red as her outfit. “Are you alright?”

She managed to squeak out, “I’m fine.” She cringed. She sounded so stupid. Oh, this was so not right. This was how her first meeting with Batman and Robin went thereabouts too. At least Aunt Kathy/Batwoman was there before she made a fool of herself too bad. She was all solo on this one. Superman smiled gently at her.

“I was in Coast City, helping Green Lantern with the blackout and I heard a commotion here,” said Superman. “But it seems like you had it handled, except for the part of dangling from the roof.” Bette giggled nervously. Great, now you sound like a stupid schoolgirl playing dress-up Bette, she told herself. Arguably that was exactly what she was doing.

“Um, thanks for the save, uh, sir,” said Bette, wondering if she could save herself the agony of embarrassing herself in front of the world’s greatest hero and get struck by lightning. Come on, Zeus, Thor, one of you thundering and lightning gods, I know you exist, help a girl out, prayed Bette, to gods that would not answer. 

Superman chuckled. “You don’t need to be so formal, Bette.” Bette’s face looked dismayed. He knew that she was Bette Kane. She wondered if Batman told him. They talked, didn’t they, World’s Finest and all? “Oh, right, what are you calling yourself?”

“I don’t have a name, Superman, ‘cept the one I was given at birth,” said Bette, awkwardly. “They try to get Bat-Girl to stick, but I did that once before and didn’t like it.” Superman looked thoughtful. Sides there’s a red haired Batgirl running around Gotham now, Bette remembered.

“It’s dangerous, to be doing what you’re doing without powers, without backup. I worry about Robin and the other young heroes, too. Have you tried joining the Teen Titans,” asked Superman. Bette frowned.

“No, I’m not very good at…I guess, I could try,” said Bette. Superman was actually concerned about her. Naturally, he probably worried a great deal about everyone, especially Lois Lane and whoever raised him. “I guess, I’m like kind of silly, huh, Superman to you?” Bette cringed again. She was the master of foot-in-mouth, apparently.

Superman ruffled her hair. “No. You’re trying to do what’s right. Nobody could fault you for that, not ever. You still need a name, though. Well, here’s an idea. There’s a Kryptonian legend about Nightwing and Flamebird. The true Flamebird is a massive, flaming dragon-like creature from deep in Krypton's past. The bird's partner is Nightwing, who is also its mate and opposite. As the story goes, among the early Kryptonian Gods, Flamebird was charged by almighty Rao with constantly refreshing the world by burning down the new creations of her brother, Vohc-The-Builder. She did so, but there was no hostility between the two. Vohc was grateful that Flamebird constantly pushed him to reimagine his works. They loved each other very much. However, Vohc’s friend Nightwing was introduced to Flamebird and those two soon fell in love with each other. Still, Vohc's next creation was a monument representing all of his love for Flamebird. While Flamebird truly admired and appreciated the work, she fulfilled her duty to Rao by burning it down. Vohc actually begged for this work to be saved, but Flamebird had to ignore him. 

The act destroyed much of Vohc-The-Builder’s heart and changed him into Vohc-The-Breaker. Betraying his sister and his friend, they were both killed. In each cycle, the Nightwing and the Flamebird are reborn, and must find each other. Also in each cycle, they are betrayed by a friend and killed. In later years, there had been people on Krypton who took the name Nightwing and Flamebird as vigilantes. Nightwing’s a Batman-type vigilante, though. Even me and my pal Jimmy in the bottle city of Kandor became Nightwing and Flamebird.”

Bette stared at him for a moment. “So Flamebird is kind of like a phoenix, representing rebirth and all. Are you telling me that I could use one of those names? Like really?”

Superman beamed. “Like really. I think Flamebird would suit you. You already have the colors.” Bette’s red and yellow outfit suddenly seemed so much cooler now. “Well, we both have our duties to uphold. Keep up the good work, stay safe and try to join the Titans, alright?”

“Thanks, Superman,” said Bette, grinning at him. All her awkwardness fell away. Superman probably knew it was futile to convince her to hang up her cap and costume.

“Just yell if you really need me.” Superman flew off into the night. Bette was completely amped, now. 

She was Flamebird.

And she just met Superman!


End file.
